


Face masks, Complaining and Pining

by CryingInTheBathroomByHerself



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Chloe and Michael are friends, F/F, Help, M/M, No SQUIP, Pining, Pining!Chloe, Pining!Micheal, Treat Yo' Self, facemasks, friendships, i dont know what im doing, jenna knows, my first fic ha, shhh dont tell jenna they are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingInTheBathroomByHerself/pseuds/CryingInTheBathroomByHerself
Summary: Michael and Chloe have become friends.They bond over pining over their best friends, makeup, and face masks.What's more to say?





	Face masks, Complaining and Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! this is my first fic haha 
> 
> good luck reading this 
> 
> ; ~ ;

Michael flops himself onto Chloe’s bed, a more often occurrence than either of them would admit. Her bed was neatly made, only because she never sleeps under her many dark purple blankets. She usually only slept under a single light pink one. Anyone who has been in her room would probably know that the blanket was Brooke’s at some point.

“Chloe you useless lesbian, I’m in distress!” He rolls onto his back, staring at the blonde girl waiting for a reaction. She showed none. She stared at her laptop screen, atop a light purple pillow. 

“What happened with Jeremy?” Chloe asked, with a monotone voice, still staring at her laptop. Probably on tumblr. 

“He’s just perfect!! Oh my god- I just??? I need some fucking coffee and tell you everything, my god Chlo!”

“Ah, treat yo’ self day?” Chloe glanced to the side, smiling at the mess of a boy next to her.

He looked back at her and smiled his wobbly smile.

“You know it.” She pushes her laptop aside after a moment and a few clicks. She grins, slipping off of her bed and grabs a red flannel. She walks out of her room, pulling it on. She comes back after a minute and a few seconds. Michael was counting. 

She drops a black bag on the ground with a thunk, then settles herself on the hardwood floor. She pats the floor beside her as she unzips the bag and sets some mugs filled with coffee on the ground.

“Tell me everything, dahling.” She says, getting out the many kinds of facemasks “No tears though, its facemask day,” She absentmindedly gets out Michaels bag(He keeps some at her house, seeing as this is a rather often circumstance.) and her pocket mirror. 

“Why can't I be an emotional teen?” He furrows his brows as he settles across from her, grabbing the mug, filled with coffee the way he liked it. Only three people know how to make it right. His Nanay, Jere, and Chloe.

“Facemasks. I left most of my makeup at Brookes.” She says in a bit of a rush, blushing slightly. 

“At Brookies?” He laughs, “You should rant first, tell me everything, mythic bitch.” He laughs and pulls the black makeup bag towards him.

“1. You know how I feel about her, 2. Don't quote Heathers at me, 3. How dare you do we need to fight this out?” She grumpily says, ticking off the numbers with her fingers. 

“Well? Tell me something happened!” Michael exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. He then flipped his hair back a bit, and took off his glasses. Chloe scoffs and pulls the bag towards her, pulling Michael's favorite facemask out.

“Well,” she begins, and plops a smaller bag on the ground, “something happened,” She pops open the smaller bag and pulls out a brush, “between you and Jeremyy!” She drags the ‘y’ out teasingly.

“Fine.” He groans, “We were playing video games… as always…” He went on for a bit, talking about what was normal. Chloe already knew most of this, but nods in support. “Then he just decides to say ‘i need a fucking nap, wake me up for dinner’ and then just flops on my bed and just sleeps. Like a fucking adorable nerd.” 

“Mhm,” Chloe nods, he continues ranting about how cute his best friend is, as if Chloe has no idea what that’s like. 

“He just. Okay so you may think he’s kinda cute, but i think he is ULTRA cute and it gets in the way so much. I mean have you seen his hair? It is always perfect! He doesn't even try? He complains about how ugly it is at all times but its NOT! Then his eyes it's insane how fucking blue they are! They are so pretty!? I just love them! Then he's so fucking tall? He keeps forgetting that? So he’s a clumsy tall shit. He has freckles and moles everywhere! Like I love this one cluster of them across his nose, because they just fit perfectly, and they are the best for playing connect the dots.” 

Chloe snorts as she is applying the clay mask to her face. 

“Fuck off, anyway! He is such a fucking snuggler? Like how many times have we ended up curled up together? Too many times to fucking count bitch!!” He sighs a bit frustrated, “Also like, he’s just over all a cute boy who needs to be protected at all costs.”   
Chloe hums a vague response, handing him the clay mask tube. He grabs it and takes some and starts rubbing it in.

“Your turn Chlo.” Michael grumbles. He was honestly happy to listen, he just can't show it that well, especially not to her. Well, he chooses not to. She knows.

“Holy shit Michael, Brooke! She is just,” she sighs “perfect. No other way to describe her…” She vented about her undying love for her best friend. Longer than Michaels rant, but he didn't mind.

“So then,” she pauses, “Shit, my facemask cracked. Oh fucking whatever,” she sighs again, “So she wakes me up a stupid o’clock,”

“Wait, Stupid o’clock?” Michael asks, glancing at her trying to not make a face, because of the clay on his face.

“Stupid o’clock. Anytime before 9am, but after 2am.” she explains with a tsk.

“Ah, right, everyone knows that. Continue.” He nods.

“As I was saying! She just says ‘If you hog the blankets again I will not hesitate to karate chop you out of this fucking bed’ so I say ‘well then stop scooching away from me!’ so she scooches close to me and hugs me which 1. I’m too gay for and 2. Felt really nice like you have no idea. Then she goes ‘Your hair is so soft and fluffy, it smells good too’ and then curls into me like a fucking cat and just, sleeps.” 

“Holy shit Chlo, i am so sorry. That's… tough. Girl. Ow.” Michael signs, “You need to tell her.”

“No I can’t! Well, I could, but you need to tell Jere on the same day!” She glares at him, and he smiles right back.

“Deal. Pinky promise?” He puts his pinky out and points it at her. She glares at it, he wiggles it, smiling.

“Fucking nerd… fine!” She gives in and pinky promises. They break the chain, swoop it across their hearts, and then they kiss their pinkies. 

That day was a good one. They both knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagalog  
> Nanay : Mom or Mommy
> 
> Okay so my friend suggested I write something like this so hahah here it is ~dork~
> 
> uh this is my first fic and im not v good at self editing haha  
> my friend proof read but uh i dont trust her but whatever its fine
> 
> please lmk what you think!   
> comments are needed   
> please i have children and a wife to feed


End file.
